Michael Blackwolf
Michael is a Spiritually aware human, and cousin to the late Kylar Blackwolf. Appearance Michael is a fairly plain chap. He doesn't have any battle scars or wounds, no defining birthmark or reminder of a horrible accident. He wouldn't consider himself to be attractive, but nor would he say that others might find him repulsive. At least he would hope not. He has messy blond hair, with the only time it's cut being before a big show or performance. He's got light skin that's subject to almost any slight degree of heat, a useful trait in the Europe, but not so much in the humidity of Japan. A pair of standard frame glasses can almost always be found on his face, but apart from them, Michael doesn't really have much else in the way of ornamentation. Physically he's a tad out of shape, but not so much that it's a real hindrance to him. Upon first glance most wouldn't notice, but if you asked him to run a mile then you might be waiting a while. He'll normally wear baggy shirts, a hoodie and trousers, with various variations in their colours. He really can't be bothered picking out much else to wear, so just goes with that. The only time he'll really vary this, is if he's preforming and needs a costume of some sort. Then he just tends to go with whatever the director thinks is best. Personality As blasé as he is in regards to his own appearance, Michael is anything but when it comes to interaction with others. He's keen to meet and please almost anyone he meets, even if that's to just have them laugh or crack a smile. He's not really a 'jokester', as in he won't be acting immaturely or prancing about, but he has spent years working on the art of conversation and finding that one thing in people that never fails to have them break out in a smile. Malice and hate are really all quite lost on the man, he can at least see it, but will more often than not just brush it aside and try to carry on with his day. He's found that the best way to deal with any problems he may have, is to bury them away and hide them under layers and layers of conversation and humor. All in all, he's a rather emotional fellow. Empathetic, charming, humorous, all traits that he needed to pick up on to have success in his line of work, but all traits that have come to be quite handy in everyday life. The poor bloke does have a bit of a soft spot for two things though, women and tea. If you were to ask him, then he'd say there was no shame in admiring a beautiful work of art, referring to both of his vices. That being said, Michael's not the type to be running around with his tongue on the ground, he's in possession of a slight bit more tact than that, and if he wants to approach someone, then will do so in a polite and gentlemanly manner. History Michael was born in London, England, to the brother of James Blackwolf. Unlike Kylar, he grew up with his mother and father, rather happy in their small suburban house. He never had one sibling, Guinevere, and only saw his cousin rarely, but when they did get together to play he always wanted to play odd games, like running about on walls or climbing. Michael wasn't a fan, but he tolerated it as he was really the only other kid his age who'd play with him. All the others wanted to do things like play football, a sport which would act as his bane for the rest of his life. Eventually Michael lost all contact with his cousin around the age of 13, but soon forgot about the distant relative as he went into high school and finally found his passion, theater. So from then on that was what he pursued, with his goal being to preform on the west end stage with some of the best companies in the UK. He managed to do so, at the cost of his grades at least. But that didn't bother Michael too much, and so by the age of 23 he was already preforming at his peak, taking part in show after show, running two at a time just so he could do as much as possible. He really loved it, right up until it was all gone. On the way back from a showing in Australia, the plane diverted it's flight and landed in France. Passengers were confused and disorientated, but it soon came over the new on all there screens, foretelling the disaster that had just taken place. The world had been in near crisis for almost a year by that point, but the destruction of over ten cities made it feel... real. Especially when one of those was his home, his family and his country. Just gone in the blink of an eye. The next few years for Michael passed in odd spurts. He can only really recall drifting from refugee camp to refugee camp, trying to find work where he could. It was as if someone had taken a clip from the portions of disaster movies they never showed you, the aftermath, the loss and the sorrow. Eventually, through more luck than anything, the actor managed to get a job as a crew man on one of the few freighters running to and from the east to the west. At Japan he slipped off, and the laborer 'Michael Jones' was never heard from again. If any thing came in handy in the near post apocalyptic world, it was his ability to tell a few white lies here and there. Much to his surprise, Japan was almost fine. In the two years he'd been drifting they'd repaired most of their infrastructure, and had even stabilized their economy. Although, non-Japanese speakers in Japan never really fared too well. So, for the first six or so months, he got by as a back packer, travelling from place to place. By the time he had the language down pat, and a position as an English tutor in Tokyo, he started to see blurs. Nothing much at first, just white blurs walking through the streets. Doctors and Optometrists couldn't seem to help it, even after prescribing him glasses and an array of medication. Eventually, logged internet searches and phone calls had a black card sent to his apartment, with nothing but an adress and a bold 'Xcution' written upon it. Powers and Abilities Multi Linguist: With English as his native Language, a bit of French picked up in school/over his travels and Japanese, Michael is fairly adept at speaking around three languages, at least fluently enough to get by. Experienced Actor: Emotion, personality, facades, all of them come rather easily to Michael, at least after his dozen or so years of practicing the art. Adept Guitar Player: Busking was his primary source of income for sometime, turning his few high school guitar lessons from a nusance to the difference between sleeping on the street or in a bed. '''Novice Botanist: '''His years spent roaming both Europe and Japan, ensured that Michael at least knows what's safe to eat and what's not, as well as a few basic properties of the plants. Statistics Trivia * Michael's face claim is 'United Kingdom' * He's terribly addicted to tea. Quotes Optional. Category:Human Category:Xcution